Finally At Home
by LostAuthor2003
Summary: After facing hard tasks and defeating Voldemort, Harry is sent to Forks to live with the family of Vampires to heal, rest, and be a normal teenager and gain a family along the way. Armed with new abilities and slowly replenishing magic, he faces high school, and experiences having an actual family of his own. Does he get a happy ending?


**Authors note: Hello reader, this is my first fanfiction, let me know what you think! As far as I have been able to tell, this idea has yet to be written, but if you know one that's similar to this let me know and I'll make changes and try to make it unique.** **I'm writing mainly for my own enjoyment, and practice but hope you can possibly get something from it too. I'll also try not to put many Author notes, I know I hate them when I'm reading. Enjoy! I appreciate any and all feedback!**

He was lost. Not just the "I don't know where I am" kind of lost. Well, he was that too, but there was also a general feeling of not know what to do with himself. If anyone were to look outside they would have noticed a boy who looked to be around 16, who was wearing clothing that practically fell off of him, and had messy black hair. Now if they looked closer, the would notice a multitude of scars on any visible skin, and dark circles around his eyes. But they didn't. It was getting close to midnight, no one was going to be out at this time.

He shouldn't be out either. But there was no way he was risking going back to the hotel. He was not going to see what his uncle would do. It had been years since he last had a beating. Before hogwarts even. Once he got his hogwarts letter his uncle lay off him, scared of what "the freaks" might do to him. That didn't mean that he just left him alone. He still made his life as awful as possible. Restricting meals, shoving all the chores onto him, encouraging his son to use him as boxing practice.

This week was a different story, he didn't want to know how that affected his uncle's temper. Professor Lupin sent him out of the country in effort to help. To let him heal, and be a normal teenager. To get away from the horrors that he witnessed. He meant well, but he went about it the wrong way. He asked his uncle to take him to the U.S. Well, asked is not the right word to use. He threatened him, then gave him money. That of course angered his uncle. There was no way he was going to help his good for nothing nephew. His plan was to just dump him and leave him. And that's what he did.

So there he was. Wandering around some town in a new country. Not that he particularly cared. There was nothing left for him. His friends were all dead. Neville, Luna, Ginny. Ron and Hermione. At the beginning of the year, during the first Hogsmeade trip he and his friends were captured by death eaters. They wanted to save him for last, make him suffer, have him watch his friends be tortured to death before doing it to him. It backfired on them. As soon as Ron and Hermione died, for they were killed at the same time, he let out a burst of magic. Harry ended up killing each and every death eater present. Thus attracting dear old Voldie himself.

What followed was a battle, that took nearly all of Harry's magic reserves. It was months before he could even get out of bed with the extent of his injuries. He almost went insane, bored out of his mind. If not for Professor Lupin. Before sending him out of the country, Remus made sure he was caught up on his muggle education, so he spent all his time getting up to the level of kids his age and getting past it. He could now successfully graduate high school in America if he so pleased. Of course he wasn't going to. Remus wanted him to try to live as normal as possible.

Right. Normal was not something anyone would associate with Harry, and never would. Who would describe a practically mute, empathic child who can project their thoughts into others "normal". The death eaters, did not leave him untouched. Multiple dark hexes, left his vocal cords damaged. He could still speak quietly, if he chose to do so, but those moments were rare. He prefered to project his thoughts and feelings, instead of trying to find the words. It was easier. Most of what he had left of his magic was turned into his two new abilities. The adults said it was his magic's way of providing a long term form of protection, before it was drained completely.

Now he was wandering around this town waiting for Remus to call him through the mirror, so he could tell him how badly his plan failed. Okay, he wasn't going to actually do that, but he was going to ask him for help on what to do next. He sat on a bench in the park he managed to find before realizing the the mirror in his pocket was on.

"Harry"

"Harry."

"Harry!"

"Remus?" He pulled the mirror out of his pocket startled.

"Merlin cub, took you long enough." He hesitated as he took in Harry's surroundings "Where are you? I can barely see you, how late is it?"

"After midnight," he mumbled.

"Harry! Where are you?"

He did nothing but shrug.

"What about your uncle? He was supposed to take you to the family in Forks." he rubbed his hand downface. Noticing that Harry wasn't going to respond he continued, "Alright I'll see if the family can come find you. If you remember, one of the vampires is a seer, I'm sure she can find you. Just hang in there kiddo."

Harry who had brought his legs on to the bench with him to curl up, just nodded as he tried to remember what Remus told him about the coven of vampires. There was Carlisle the coven leader, Esme was his mate, then there was the mind reader Edward, the mated couple Rosalie and Emmett, then the seer and empath, also a mated couple Alice and Jasper.

Remus sighed as a look of pity flashed across his face. "It'll be okay cub. I promise," he whispered before hanging up.

With nothing else to do, Harry situated himself on the bench and got ready to go to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He shot up, narrowly missing the person bent over him. He looked over to see a girl about his height with hair as messy as his, and a blond standing slightly farther back with a smirk on his face. As he looked back at the girl in front of him, he couldn't help but notice how similar the looked.

"Look Alice, seems like you've got yourself a twin," said the blonde, amusement clear in his tone.

"We do look like twins don't we?" she looked back at Jasper before greeting Harry, "Hello! I'm Alice and this is my mate Jasper! He's an empath just like you, so he can teach you any tricks he knows. Remus asked us to help you. You'll be staying with us and our family."

Harry noticed their emotions felt a lot calmer compared to what he was used to when Interacting with people. He assumed it was due to the fact that Jasper knew how it felt and was able to control his emotions, and Alice's experience with her mate being an empath. Instead of saying anything in return, as he was not that comfortable with them regardless of how calm they feel, he sent feelings of gratitude and curiosity at them.

Both were slightly startled but Alice spoke first with a large smile, "Well that was neat, Remus explained the basics, so feel free to communicate how you feel most comfortable."

Not expecting them to be so accepting he was speechless for a moment blinking stupidly at them, before saying thank you in a quiet voice.

"No problem Harry, let's get you home," Alice said before smiling and holding her hand out for him to take.

Once he grabbed hold of her hand he gasped, It was like everyone's emotions were immediately muffled. They were the only ones around but it was still noticeable. Noticing his reaction Jasper informed him of another thing his mate could do. "She's an anchor along with being a seer. We weren't sure if she would be able to help you too, but we were hopeful.

Jasper drove them to a hotel so they could make sure he had papers set up, while Alice sat in the back with Harry. He had warmed up to them both quickly, although more so with Alice. Jasper looked into the rearview mirror to see the green eyed boy snuggled up to his mate. They really could pass as identical twins.

"How is he doing back there?" he asked

"As good as he can be I guess. He's been through so much the poor thing. It wasn't until i told him he could use me as a pillow did it look like he was sleeping well. Must be why he has such dark circles under his eyes." She pet the messy black hair that belonged to the boy with his head in her lap.

"He seems to have warmed up to you quickly darling."

"Remus thought he would, but he also said we probably won't have as much luck with the rest of the family. He'll be comfortable with everyone eventually but nowhere near as soon as with us."

"We'll just have to help him as much as we can. Don't let go of him when we get to the airport okay? It's going to be way too overwhelming for him if he doesnt have you blocking the worst of it. We'll make sure to get you guys in the same classes at school too, I'm sure Carlisle will agree on letting you guys pass as twins. We'll say you got in touch with him and brought him to us, or something like that. "

"Noted. Do you think He'll want to change his name?" She asked as she twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

"First or last?"

"Both."

"That's a question for him love."

Around 20 minutes later, Alice gently shook him awake. "Harry we're here. You can go back to sleep once we get inside and after we talk okay? "

Harry sat up sluggishly. Although that was the best he had slept in a while, it didn't mean it was enough to make up for all the sleepless nights. He looked around as he got out of the car and stretched to notice that they were at a large fancy looking hotel. He looked back at Alice, and projected a sense of confusion to her.

"We have to make sure we have papers and records for you for our cover story, and you need rest before we get back, so we stopped here. We have a couple questions for you too, and we want to get it done as soon as possible," She explained as she took his hand and led them inside.

While inside, she sat them all on the bed, and turned to face Harry. "First question, do you want to change your name?"

He thought it over and realized that it was something he wanted to do. He could change his name and have a new start, his old life would belong to Harry, and his new life would belong to the current him. He just didn't know what to do. He wanted to keep James in some way for his father, but didn't get farther than that on the name front. So he projected his thoughts to Alice.

"Well you could have James as your first name, and Cullen as your last name, that will tie in to a question later. Do you have a preference for the middle name?"

He couldn't think of a specific name but an idea popped into his head. He really wanted to have this chance at having a family, and even though he may not be able to call Carlisle and Esme mom and dad, yet or maybe ever, they could contribute to his name like parents normally would. It would be nice for all parties involved. He projected his thoughts to Alice yet again, not wanting to talk that much to explain his idea.

Alice squealed at receiving the idea, startling Harry and confusing Jasper. "Oh Harry, That's brilliant! They'll love that!" Looking over at Jasper's confused expression she explained his idea.

Jasper smiled gently at Harry "That's a really good idea, that would make them really happy. Do you want one of us to call now, or wait until you can ask them in person?"

He didn't think he could ask them in person, so he just projected the word call to them both.

"Do you want me or Jasper to call? You can also call if your comfortable," Alice said softly.

He knew he wasn't going to do it, and he didn't want to talk to Jasper alone so he looked back at alice and projected "You stay, Jasper call?"

"Sure! Jazz can you go call Carlisle and esme and ask for us, maybe give them an update as well?"

Jasper smiled, and nodded, before getting up to go call them a few feet away. Giving them an illusion of privacy.

"Now, next question, are you okay with having Cullen as your last name?"

Harry smiled lightly and projected " Yeah, I'm excited to have a family"

Alice couldn't help but hug him. "It'll be great you'll see! You get 3 other siblings other than myself and Jasper. And that leads me to the last question, Jasper and I thought we could say that you're my cousin, and that we recently got in contact and brought you over to reconnect. Is that okay?"

Harry looked down with a smile and said quietly "I think I'd like to have a twin sister."

Jasper chose that moment to come back " Looks like you're gonna be James Luca Cullen"

Harry, now James, smiled up at him tiredly. "Thank you Jasper."

"No problem kid." He ruffled his hair as he walked by "You should get some sleep alright? We'll handle the rest."

James smiled and looked over at Alice and projected "stay?" at her.

"Sure Jamie, come on let's get you to sleep." She pulled him over to her and he snuggled onto her shoulder as they settled down.

At that moment, James had some hope for the future.


End file.
